


TE AMO【HL x crazy】23

by Tsuruyuzuru



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuruyuzuru/pseuds/Tsuruyuzuru
Summary: 这是曾经明明清水，却被老福特判了【立刻死刑】的章节！





	TE AMO【HL x crazy】23

crazy动了动身体，强烈的酸胀感从腰部、大腿根蔓延开来，揉了揉眼，睁开眼慢慢适应逐渐清晰的视野，em……身上很清爽，应该是清理过了……唔！！！！！用手捂住脸！真的是没想到自己是……嘤！！昨晚发生的一幕幕在脑中过了一遍！！嗷！！怎么就上当了啊！！嘤！不争气的自己！！搓搓脸才发现自己身上的睡袍并不是自己的，低头看了看搭在自己腰间的手臂，心中一片了然的同时，脸又不争气的红了。

艰难且小心翼翼地翻了个身，两人面对面躺着，crazy本想狠狠掐一把HL的脸发泄一通的，手都摸到脸上了，还是没忍心……哼！只是为了等会秋后算账，现在就让你好好休息一会吧！

HL醒来时看到的是crazy抱着自己蹭在怀里安睡的模样，手指轻轻滑过crazy带着淡粉的脸，轻啄一口微张着的唇，嘴角勾起一丝弧度，嗯，不是做梦！crazy是真真实实的睡在自己旁边！

也许是自己太过兴奋，不自觉的收紧了怀抱让crazy感觉到不舒服，哼哼了两声，睁开了迷蒙的睡眼。

“早安，疯酱～”HL的轻吻落在crazy的眼睑上，还想继续温存一下，小野猫就从迷糊中清醒过来狠狠地用爪子糊自己脸上推搡着开始闹脾气了。

“起开！讨厌你！根本就和说好的不一样！”crazy对于昨晚被HL摆了一通文字游戏非常的不爽中！基本上下半身都罢工了！不开心！不开森！

crazy推开自己翻身的时候明显停顿了一下的动作，就知道该做什么来安抚炸毛的猫咪了。

凑上去贴近crazy，一只手搭上他的腰以适中的力度按摩起来，亲了一口crazy蹭动挣扎间露出来的肩头。

“crazy，昨晚是我不好，不该玩文字游戏的，别生气好吗？”这时候绝对不能逆着来，不然自己又该头痛了。

“哼！”crazy轻哼了一声，闭上眼，理所当然的接受HL的按摩，……不得不说手法真的是好，感觉舒服多了！心里那点小火苗早就随着舒缓后的轻哼一样慢慢淡去！

看来安抚crazy第一步颇有成效，听着他因为舒服而发出的轻哼，心里默默对自己的学习能力点个赞！

按摩了一会儿，轻轻唤着crazy，“睡着了？”

“没有，嗯～别闹！”crazy抬手推了推正顺着耳廓亲下来在肩头轻轻啃咬的某人，“今天又不是周末，你还不起床吗？”

“昨天就已经把工作安排好了，没有我在公司也会按部就班的工作。”俯下身和躺平看着自己的crazy交换几个不带情欲的亲吻。

环住HL的脖子，两人额头相贴，“嗯哼～你就这么有把握我今天一定不会让你去上班？”crazy不满的撇撇嘴，对方的早有准备让自己的希望再次落空，不得不再另辟蹊径去折腾一下。

“你舍得我离开？”用鼻尖轻蹭了一下crazy的鼻尖。

“………”这让我怎么接？说是的话不就得意的上了天？可如果答不是自己心里又在难过。对于像开启了“情圣”开关的HL，crazy还真有些招架不住。

“啧~你就嘚瑟吧！哼，起来，洗漱去！”crazy扭开头不去看此刻HL溢着笑意的眼睛。

“一起？”

“不要~你先去！”crazy推了推HL。

“那好吧，就再给你一点时间赖床吧。”亲了亲crazy的额头，HL起身去洗漱。

“喂！至少披件衣服去吧！在家冻感冒这种事可千万别让人知道！”来自因为看到HL背后抓痕而害羞的蒙在被子里的crazy的别扭关心！

“你昨晚不都看了？还害羞？”从衣柜里随意找了件便服穿上的HL半跪在床边，伸手去戳了戳已经成团的被窝。

“快去！”被窝中的呐喊再一次传出！

直到听见浴室的关门声，crazy才从被窝里冒出头，侧耳认真听到浴室里有水声后才松了口气扶着腰蹭出被窝，嘶……笨蛋九宝！！做事只做了一半！！不知道清理以后该上药吗！不知道温柔点对待第一次的我吗！嘤！

手拉开抽屉在里面摸索了一下才找到自己之前藏在里面的一个长型小纸盒，打开倒出一支药膏。

大致扫了一眼说明书，用法已经掌握，正准备拧开盖子就听到浴室门打开的声音，慌乱地将药膏塞到枕头下，回头就看到HL探究的目光，尴尬的扯出一个笑容，“九宝……你动作有点快啊，啊哈哈哈……”之前同住的时候可没看他这么有效率！

HL一条腿半跪在床沿边，伸手握住crazy的脚踝，将他慢慢拖到自己面前，“crazy，刚刚你塞什么在枕头下？”

crazy半撑起身体，伸手将因HL的动作而被带着卷起来的浴袍下摆重新遮住露出来的大腿，特无辜的眨了眨眼，“em？有吗？确定不是你看错了？我那是被你吓到了。”内心实则有些慌乱，都怪HL的视力太好了一点！而且……那么羞耻的事也不可能让他帮自己啊！虽然始作俑者是他……

crazy明显回避的态度更加坚定HL的揣测，绝对有猫腻！之前一直摩挲着脚踝的手慢慢顺着小腿，膝盖一步步爬上大腿外侧，轻轻掐了一把大腿肉，微眯起眼睛，“crazy～知不知道你说谎的时候特别喜欢顾左右而言他？”

crazy咽了咽口水，自己这个小毛病真是改不了，尤其是在熟悉的人面前更是……双手环上HL的肩，歪着头，手指在对方颈后画着圈圈，一脸讨好，“可不可以不说啊？”真的不能退让啊！真的太羞耻了！！

“你说呢？”小野猫不肯开口的话，那只好用自己的方法让他开口了。

“喂！”crazy一瞬间惊慌失措的声音响起，“别！你！不要！！”双手按住HL扯住浴袍腰带的手，满脸不敢相信HL居然打算直接检查。

“告诉我，到底伤到哪了？”HL不容置疑的话又一次响起。

“没有啦！”crazy又一次撇开视线不敢看HL的眼睛。

伸手覆在crazy的后颈，额头贴着额头，“crazy，我真的很担心……”

crazy低头看着自己绞在一起的手指，声音小声到几乎听不见，“就是……就是……那里有点疼……”

“哪？”努力辨认却还是只听到前面四个字后面的内容完全就和无声电影一样。

“你！你怎么这么笨！就是那里啊！”crazy恨不得撬开HL的脑袋看看他脑回路到底是怎么个构造！都！！！现在放个鸡蛋在自己脸上估计都能熟了！

crazy越来越红的脸还有委屈巴巴的小表情总算让HL的大脑转过弯来，环抱住快被自己的迟钝给气的炸毛的crazy，轻拍着他的背，一边安抚。

得到安抚的crazy窝在HL怀里平复好自己的情绪，好半天才闷闷开口，“那……”

“我帮你上药吧。”对于弄伤自家爱人这事，HL是自责的，怪自己还是太粗暴了，没有好好照顾对方的感受。

“不要！”就是不想让HL帮忙才躲着他偷偷自己来的，现在……

“我自己来就可以了！”别扭的做着最后的挣扎。

“自己够不着吧？而且也不方便不是吗？”爱人害羞是一回事，但为了他的健康，力所能及的事当然的亲自来处理了。

“唔……随便你啦！哼！”拽过一旁的枕头蒙住头背过身去一副[不理你有小情绪]的拒绝沟通模样。

HL轻叹口气，从枕头下将那管药剂拿出，看清楚上面的使用说明后，“crazy，那我现在帮你上药了。”

“哼……”依旧给了自己背影的人发出一声轻哼，没有更进一步的反抗或者拒绝，算是默许了自己的行为。

冰凉的药膏通过手指接触到隐隐作痛和微热的小穴，“唔……”crazy瑟缩了一下身体，很明显不适应这突然的冰凉。手指的动作很轻柔，等药膏暖了一些才逐步深入涂抹，很细心的照顾着自己的感受。

被呵护的感觉让crazy有些飘飘然，心里面暖暖的……“唔～嗯……”发出一声喟叹，睁开水润的双眼，将埋在枕头里的头抬起来，抖了抖肩，对上了药之后就不老实的亲吻着自己后背的HL表达不满，“别闹了……我要去洗漱了！”

“等会再去，把我后背抓的这么花还不许我给你留点痕迹？”HL满意的看了眼自己的杰作后，拍了拍crazy的翘臀，“行了。”

“哼~斤斤计较~”crazy慢慢坐起身将滑落的袍子拉扯好，毫无震慑力的瞪了HL一眼。

“这叫[礼尚往来]～”

“喂！没事吧？”HL扶住刚起身就一个踉跄要摔的crazy。

“……”在某位大总裁的赔笑中，crazy第一次在清醒的状态下被公主抱带到浴室，坐在洗漱台上拿着牙刷忿忿不平的刷牙中……

HL已经被自己打发去拿衣服了，唔……太不公平了！！凭什么他脸皮这么厚？？自己就已经觉得羞耻到爆炸了？！

HL的效率很快，不一会儿就拿着自己想要的便服回来了，可是自己只是腰有点酸，腿有点软而已啊！又不是残疾人！非要帮自己换，拗不过HL的crazy放弃挣扎，总觉得某人嘴角的弧度有些……微妙啊！

按自己的要求，手提、手机被搬到了HL的房间，嗯！不就是卧床休息嘛！哪里不能休息？更何况能指使一个总裁去做家务不是一件爽事？

“crazy，甜点我拿过来了，刚好遇到vertigo就把他的也给出去了。”将甜点摆在小桌子上，也揭开被窝挤进来。

“喔～”crazy点了点头，分了一丝余光给HL，又望着自己昨天做好的甜点，舔了舔唇，“不该喂我？嗯？”

“好啊～”抬手将爱撩人的小野猫揽进怀里，另只手用勺子将甜点喂到crazy嘴边，在他张嘴准备吃到时后撤然后吃进自己嘴里，冲他挑了挑眉，看他露出错愕的表情，勾起嘴角，舌尖伸出舔过嘴唇，“想吃可以～来抢啊！”

“你个混蛋！”crazy鼓起嘴，‘恶狠狠’地看着HL，凑过去舔过嘴角，与他唇舌交缠，直到牵出一丝银线。

“就知道你没安好心！”

“明明我的心这么明明白白的摆在这了。好啦，这次真不逗你，乖～张嘴～？”

“小爷我订外卖去！”crazy拿着手机的手被HL按住，回头的瞬间就被吻住。

似乎……甜点这么喂更加甜了……


End file.
